The present invention relates to a unit for connecting conductors to terminals.
More particularly, the present invention relates to a unit for terminals which constitute the central internal body of the electric devices known and currently used, such as switches, pushbuttons, mounting plates and the like, a unit which is designed to allow connecting the external conductors which have side access, quickly and with full effectiveness and guaranty.
One of the tasks which presently requires special care and therefore have repercussions on the times for mounting the installations, is connecting the terminals of conductors which has a repercussion on the electric device, and operation which requires, either an installation prior to the terminals, or an industrious hand folding or braiding around the setscrew itself on the terminal.